Baby? Check
by XDLoveXD
Summary: What happens when Gabriella is a day past her due date? With her friends help,will she be able to get her baby in her arms soon? M rated xone-shot! TxG


**A/N: Hey lovely readers who bothers to read the author's note... LOL... Okay well this story just popped out in my head, it's kind of random... Hahas... well other than that please enjoy the one-shot!**

"Arrrrggggh...! I want her out now!" a very cranky Gabriella groaned. She is currently a day pass her due date and the swollen ankle, constant nausea and backache was a lot of pain. Taylor and Sharpay watch helplessly as their best friend paced around the room.

"Honey, we know you want her out now but there is nothing we can do." Taylor told her as she pulled Gabriella back onto the bed. Gabriella plopped onto the bed and groaned.

"Well, not really…you do have options, which Troy would never agree to, so never mind-"Sharpay absentmindedly said, while she filed her nails.

"What options?!" Gabriella interrupted, almost pouncing on Sharpay.

"Err…well..." Sharpay stuttered and looked at Taylor helplessly. She silently cursed herself for starting the sentence and knew that there was no way out now. Taylor looked from Sharpay to Gabriella, only to get a glare from Gabriella. Taylor shrugged and went back to minding her own business.

"Sharpay Christine Evans!" Gabriella said slowly. Her eyes piercing into Sharpay's, demanding to know what Sharpay was talking about.

" Aww.. Troy's gonna kill me for this!" she told herself, getting a glare from Gabriella.

"Alright... alright stop with the glaring and all…I'm telling you already, aren't I?" Sharpay stated not realizing she was stalling once again. "Erm…well…remember when Dr Amber said something about inducing labor? Maybe that would help…?" Sharpay said but was uncertain whether she said the right thing as she watched her best friend's expression. "But she never said that it should be done right? So lets just forget it…" She added in quickly, hoping Gabriella would change her mind. But being her stubborn or what Gabriella would call, determined self, she ran to the living and started searching the web for ways to induce labor, her two best friends trailing behind.

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat on the sofa, fully immersed in a website I had found that had loads of remedies for inducing labor at home.

Castor oil (Hmm..)

Herbal: Blue cohosh and black cohosh (What the hell?)

Acupuncture (Nope!)

Red raspberry leaf (WTF?)

Nipple stimulation (Really?)

Sex (Damn it!)

Orgasm with or without a partner ( Sure but I would rather Troy be the one pleasuring me.)

Eating pineapple. (Yep!)

Eating curry (Yep!)

Walking (I'm doing it everyday!)

Going up and down stairs (Yep!)

"How effective are these?" Taylor asked from behind me, reading the warnings out loud. "Before you proceed, we should warn you that there is very little hard scientific evidence relating to either the effectiveness, or the safety, of any of these methods..."

"Hmm, not too risky" I said, my eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"Watcha looking at?" Sharpay wondered, sitting beside me and peering over. She glanced at it briefly before saying "You're really going to do that? Troy is going to kick your butt."

"No he won't because he won't find out, or else that would be your butt, right Shar?" I said, now looking at her.

"Fine.." She rolled her eyes, giving in. "What does it say?" She looked at the list on the screen before scoffing, "Sex? You and Troy wouldn't have a problem with that. The way you two are, the baby will be on its way by tomorrow"

"I wish! Troy has cut off all actions"

Sharpay gasped "Really?"

"Yeah, so it's a no to sex. The doctor told him it could induce labor and BAM! Good bye sex!" I said dramatically, causing both Sharpay and Taylor to laugh.

"Shouldn't you let nature take its course?" Taylor asked from underneath me.

"Oh if I do, I'll never have her in my arms." I said as I stood up and went to the kitchen. Doing my mental checklist, I decided to eat the pineapple first, as it was the easiest. Searching through the fridge which Troy and I shared, I was positive I had some.

"Do we have any?"

"Uh-huh.. My mom bought some when she visited last week."

10 minutes later and I felt no different, I had eaten a whole pineapple! I sighed but was not defeated just yet.

**Pineapple? Check.**

"What's next?" Taylor asked.

"Mmm..Eating curry. Somebody order take out?"

"On it," Sharpay said, her phone to her ear "I would like one of the spiciest curry you have-I'll pay you an extra 60 bucks if you get here in 5 minutes."

"Oh my gosh...fucking shit- Sharpay! This is freaking hot!" I cried, my voice muffled as I got up from the sofa where I had just taken a mouth full of the spiciest curry known to mankind. I rushed to the kitchen after having no choice but to swallow it, the girls following after me.

I poured a glass of water, panting. "So...Hot!" I gulped down the water.

"It can't be THAT hot" Sharpay said.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" I practically yelled, still drinking the water. "My tongue is burnt and now I officially have heart burn! Not labor, but heart burn." I panted. "Sex, would be SO much effing better then this." I mumbled to myself.

**Eating Curry? Check.**

After letting my tongue and heart cool down, Taylor asked. "Next?"

"Up and down the stairs, here we go.." I said.

"Is it even safe?"

"As long as someone is there to catch me and I'm extra careful, it's perfectly fine." I said, standing up and reluctantly putting my cool glass of water down.

Soon I was walking up and down the stairs, not going fast, but steady. To be honest the curry wore me out and I only had one mouthful. I huffed and puffed as I continued down the stairs Taylor going with me while Sharpay stood securely at the bottom. I was extremely focused on going up and down the stairs, and the girls were too focused on helping me, that we didn't see the front door open...

"Gabriella Love Montez!" I froze in the middle of the stairs, holding onto the banister as I spotted my oh so handsome yet sweaty husband, with Zeke and Chad standing at the bottom. Troy looking extremely furious while Zeke and Chad looked confused.

Troy silently walked into the living room, all of us following. Watching as Troy got even angrier at spotting the curry sitting alone on the table and the laptop sitting open with a website spotting the name "Home Inducing Remedies"

I stood silently, with Sharpay and Taylor standing beside me. Zeke and Chad standing behind me. None of us dared to speak, waiting worriedly for Troy's reaction.

He turned to me and honestly, he looked pissed. "Babe, if you're going to blow up then shout at me. Please don't stay silent." I said, feeling my tongue still burning.

Hmm…I guess that means **Up and down the stairs? Check.**

The silence dragged on.

"Well if you have nothing to say then I'm going to get a drink," I said leaving the room. I mean I do care that Troy is angry but how does me standing there while he said nothing help? Besides Sharpay's killer curry had caused so much exhaustion due to the huffing and puffing. Suddenly, I noticed Troy enter the kitchen.

"You promised" was all he said

"I know, baby."

"Then why?"

"Because, I want her out now," I said "At least I didn't do it alone?" I said, hoping it helps.

"I know you do, sweetheart. So do I. But inducing labor?"

"I had to try. But no worries, because none of them worked" I said.

"Uh-huh…I can see that" Troy said as a loud cry was heard from the living room and Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay came running into the kitchen. Chad panting with his tongue out and his eyes streaming.

"Don't tell me. He ate the curry?" I asked

Taylor nodded, as Chad moved his mouth to the faucet on the tap and turned the cold water on, drinking as much as he could. I looked over at Troy who was unsuccessfully trying to suppress a laugh. I burst into laughter at the situation, causing everyone else, including Troy to join in; except from Chad.

After a dozen cups of water for Chad and a few toilet breaks for me, the gang decided to head home. Sharpay told me secretly while I came out from the toilet to try the seduction method since everyone, well those who know Troy and I, knows that both of us could not resist each other, so why not?

That night, I was in my on-suite bathroom after having a shower, pumping myself up for what I was about to do. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to try. I exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel and noticed Troy laying on top of the bed already, in his basketball shorts and wife beater. I walked over to my dresser and purposely pulled out a normal pair of pyjamas. I took out one of his shirts, which used to be oversized but it seemed to be a little small and showed a little of my belly, and a pair of my boxers, which hugged my hips perfectly. None of the maternity crap I hated. I really couldn't care less, and if things went my way, I wouldn't be wearing them for long.

I pulled them on, noticing Troy's stare on me. I giggled and walked over to him, crawling onto the bed and laid beside him. I slowly started to kiss along his jaw line to his lips, moaning slightly.

"Baby, stop" Troy said firmly.

"Mmm.. nuh-uh" I said in my seductive voice as I took a hand and slowly traced shapes on his toned chest. "I'm bored but definitely not tired. Can you do something about it?"

"Gabrie-Mmm…uh I know what you're trying to do," He said.

I moved to straddle him, trying the best I could before taking his hands and resting them on my waist. "Please...?"

"Nuh-uh" Troy said, gently pushing me away, not once taking his hands off my waist. Seeing the opportunity, I bent down as far as I could and captured his lips with mine, meeting him in a deep kiss. Soon, I knew I had done my job as all thoughts of him saying no was all gone.

I looked into his ocean blue eyes, making him climb over me and kiss me gently. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him fully onto my body. His hand moved to my chest, cupping my right breast fully in his hand. I swore I felt him smile against my lips when I moaned against him. He felt my nipples harden beneath his shirt and bra and pinched them through the thin materials. He pulled back and looked down me.

Hmm…I think **Nipple stimulation? Check. **

**No one's POV**

Gabriella squirmed underneath him, wanting more than what he was giving her. "Troy," she whined quietly. "I need you."

Those three words were all it took. She knew how it affected him and used it to her advantage. Whenever he planned on teasing her, she just whispered those three words and he would give his all to give her as much pleasure as possible. Troy climbed off of her, showing her the slight bulge in his basketball shorts after just one quick make out session. He carried her bridal style, and positioned her head onto the pillow. As he lay on top of her, he was cradled between her legs, causing her to moan when his erection came into contact with her centre.

Her eyes closed in pleasure. "Oh god, Troy."

He smiled into her skin as he pressed butterfly kisses to her neck. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it away from her body, leaving her in a white laced bra. Despite the situation and her lack of clothing, it still made her look so innocent. His hands slid behind her back to unclasp her bra, before throwing it to the floor and smiled down at her. He placed light kisses to each of her nipples. "You're so beautiful."

Her breath was shaky from the recent contact with her nipples. "Thank you," she whispered as she reached for the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. "Mmm..That's better," she murmured contentedly when her eyes took in his muscular chest. Gabriella suddenly jerked her centre towards his dick, desperate to feel him inside her once again. The contact made with her damp centre made her arch her back and gasp with pleasure.

Seeing this, Troy began to rock back and forth against her. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Hunny," she whined, "please touch me."

Troy sat back onto his haunches and began taking out his shorts and boxers before quickly discarding them and turned back to his wife. He pulled a thin sheet out from under them both and pulled it up over his shoulders. He pulled Gabriella's boxers off, leaving her in just a pair of white lacy briefs that matched her bra. Her arousal was obvious and Troy grinned. "Wow. Someone's excited."

She blushed deeply. "The result of a month without sex, baby."

Troy grinned and crouched down between her legs, being mindful of her belly. He pulled the sheet over Gabriella's body so only her head, arms and shoulders were exposed.

"Troy what are you- Oh!" She gasped when he ran a finger over her panties-covered folds. "Troy," she moaned.

Troy leaned forward between her legs and poked his tongue out between his lips, and applied pressure to her clitoris that was still covered by her panties. He heard her gasps and breathless pleas to continue and took it as encouragement. He sucked softly on her clitoris through the lacy material, tasting her sweet juices through the damp panties. Gripping her hips with his hands, he prevented her from moving.

Gabriella's head thrashed about on the pillows, loving how Troy could affect her body so much. "Oh, mmm, Troy," she murmured breathlessly. She gripped the sheets tightly, not knowing what to do with her body that was receiving so much pleasure. "More," she cried helplessly.

As always, he complied. He never denied her of anything. He pulled back from her most sensitive area he moved his hands to pull her panties down her legs. He threw them aside and turned his attention back to his favourite part of her. Her legs were wide open, creating a tent in the sheets. He snaked his hands underneath her legs to grip her hips tightly. He leaned forward and slipped his tongue between her swollen folds. He swirled his tongue around her clit, causing her to release a breathless chant of his name.

"Oh, Troy, oh…" she gasped. Her hands moved beneath the sheets and rested on the back of his head, holding him in place. "Oh god. Inside, inside," she chanted.

Troy moved down and slowly entered her vagina, tasting her sweetly. He moved gently around her walls, feeling her contract rhythmically – he knew she was close. He probed gently, knowing her orgasm was on the horizon but wanting to prolong her pleasure. Then, he stopped. He kept his tongue inside her but didn't make any movements. She contracted herself around his tongue and he groaned.

"Baby, I love it when you do that, especially when it's around my cock," He grunted, reminding himself why he kept on teasing her instead of fulfilling both their desires by just thrusting himself into her. Gabriella moaned and began to gyrate her hips, hoping for some movement. Troy smirked and removed his tongue. She groaned in frustration.

"Come on, babe" She begged her eyes pleading. Troy debated on whether he should give in to her or continue teasing for a while longer.

"Troy, please…" Gabriella whimpered, bucking her hips against his hard pelvis. He chuckled, and then teasingly whispered,

"It's all about patience hunny, keep still and I promise I'll make you feel good" He captured her hardened nub and gently sucked on it, "Believe me".

Gabriella groaned in absolute frustration, the ache in between her legs becoming more difficult to handle. Discreetly, she let her hand linger across her stimulated sex whilst Troy was still devouring her plump breast.

"Gabriella Montez, what did I tell you?" He said mockingly, softly slapping her hand away. "No touching or it'll become even worse than it is"

"Damn it, Troy," She groaned bucking her pelvis against his, the action causing her wet center to grind up against his hard length. "I'm so fucking wet for you," The seductive whisper almost caused Troy to give in but he held back and controlled himself, his member painfully throbbing for an orgasmic release. He placed his swollen lips against hers and moaned when her hot, wet tongue slipped through his parted lips. She whimpered into his mouth, the vibrations causing tingles to pleasantly travel down his spine to the tip of his raging hard on. He pulled back, and their lust filled eyes met in a gaze. He groaned as he let his fingers stroke the wet, hot folds of her sex, his thumb rubbing her clit.

"Faster, please," she whimpered, feeling the need to cum soon.

"Troy, please, just fuck…" She didn't finish her sentence once she felt a single finger thrust into her slippery opening.

Troy sped up his thrusting and moved one hand to massage her clitoris at the same time. He moaned against her, feeling her muscles contract around his finger and her hand holding him tighter against her.

"Troy," she called out when the vibrations of his moan shot through her nerves. "Oh my god," she panted. "I'm going to cum," she yelled as he sped up his thrusting and tightened his grip on her hips. "I'm cuming!" she repeated loudly. He massaged her clitoris even faster and she felt her stomach tighten in the start of her orgasm. She took her arms out from under the sheets and gripped the sheets beneath her as she let out a pleasurable scream and writhed as the shockwaves flowed through her veins.

Not giving her the chance to come down from her high, he straddled her once again, their sexual organs meeting. They both gasped as their lips crashed against each other in a zealous kiss, tongues intertwining in a very familiar dance they both mastered. Suddenly, Troy sunk himself down, the feeling overwhelming the aroused couple. Troy grasped hold of her hips as he began a steady pace, their bodies adjusting to the other. God damn it felt so good. Their kiss quickened along with his pace, he bit her bottom lip as she contracted herself around him. His hands groped her full breast, adding more stimulation for her as he quickened. He changed the pace from really quick to slow and sensual, either way, both loved it.

Breath caught in throats and bodies beginning to burn from the exertion, the two could feel the orgasmic release they had wanted for so long coming.

"Troy…ugh…fuck I'm cumming,"

"Shit, Brie. Cum now, cum with me"

With one final hard thrust, they reached the place of complete and utter pleasure together. He still penetrated his length into her until she reached her second orgasm. He pulled out of her, before moving to lie beside her, not squashing her stomach and tried to catch his breath. Gabriella kissed his damp temple and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Brie," He whispered tiredly. She smiled softly and pecked his hand which was entangled with hers.

**Sex? Check.**

"I love you too," She replied just as softly, slowly drifting off into a slumber. Not 10 minutes later, she felt a stinging pain.

"Ah!!" she cried, not particularly loudly. The pain lasted about 20 seconds before it went away. Probably just the baby kicking, she thought as she held her hand to her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Troy asked noticing Gabriella with her pained expression.

"Yeah, the baby kicked, that's all" she shrugged.

"Are you sure, I mean..." he started, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Troy, I'm sure. It just winded me I guess"

"Alright" Troy said, before trying to get back to sleep. All thoughts of the pain disappearing from Gabriella's mind.

However, around 10 minutes later she felt the same pain but this time it continued for around 30 seconds. Gabriella gulped, this time, not ignoring the pain, instead, secretly kept a look at the clock; timing.

Then as if on queue, 10 minutes had past and she felt the strongest pain so far, again it lasted for 30 seconds. "Shit" she mumbled, creasing her brow in slight pain.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked alarmed, clearly awake and alert now.

"I think I may be going into labor, Troy." Gabriella breathed deeply as the pain passed.

Troy immediately jumped out of bed and hurriedly ran into the nursery to get their hospital bag. Gabriella attempted to get out of bed as another contraction hit her. As Troy noticed her looks, he rubbed her back soothingly and helped her get dressed.

"We're finally going to meet her, Troy." She said as tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"Yea... yes, we are." He smiled at her while wiping her tears off.

It was then that I realized when it came to all things intimate and sacred; Troy could never find it in his heart to say no to me and I could never say no to him. Now we are heading towards the hospital, ready to meet our little baby girl.

And I can officially say that **Baby? Check.**

**A/N: Whew... This is the longest story I have ever written. Thanks for reading my random story! Please review!**


End file.
